Be Your Seme
by Shota Mager
Summary: [AU] Sakura adalah seorang fujoshi yang familiar dengan kata 'seme' (penyerang) dan 'uke' (penerima) di doujin yang selalu dia baca. Sakura yang ingin menjadi seorang seme memaksa Sasuke untuk menjadi uke-nya. Bagaimana cara Sasuke mengajarkan arti seme dan uke yang sebenarnya agar Sakura berhenti berbuat kasar padanya seperti seorang 'penyerang' pada umumnya? [NO YAOI] [ONESHOT]


**. . .**

 **Be Your Seme**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Be Your Seme (c) Margery The Servant of Evil**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Humor, Romance, and Tragedy (?)**

 **May Contains - - OOC, Misstype, Typos, Garing, etc.**

 **O.N.E.S.H.O.T**

 **Don't Like Don't Read, easy isn't?**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Mebuki mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Lalu tersenyum puas ketika melihat rumahnya sudah tidak seberantakan sebelumnya (baca: rapi). Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan menuju kamar dengan pintu bercat merah muda dan terdapat gantungan pintu hiragana yang dibaca Haruno Sakura didepannya karena mendengar suara cekikikan dan terkadang suara teriakan tertahan dari dalam yang dikeluarkan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Sakura, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mebuki mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengetuk pintu merah muda tersebut. Ketidakpeduliannya akan anaknya tersebut selalu kalah dengan kekhawatirannya. Mana ada ibu yang tidak khawatir dengan anaknya yang mengunci kamarnya lalu tiba-tiba terkikik sendiri, berteriak sendiri, mengguman sendiri, atau mendesah sendiri (?). By the way, Sakura melakukan itu semua diam-diam di kamarnya dan itu membuat Sang Ibu neting (negative thinking) akan apa yang dilakukan Si Anak. 'Apa Sakura diam-diam membawa laki-laki kesini dan mengajaknya menginap diam-diam dikamarnya? Apakah Sakura dipaksa seperti itu? Apakah Sakura telah melakukan 'itu'?' dan berbagai pikiran aneh-aneh Mebuki yang terkadang membuatnya pusing sendiri.

Nah, agar tidak ikut-ikutan neting, ayo kita tengok ke dalam. Lagipula kalian semua tidak akan membaca tentang 'itu', kok. Karena ini cerita ber-genre rate T, bukan M.

Seperti yang sudah Author beri tahukan sebelumnya, Sakura sendirian dikamarnya. Sedang menggigit ujung bantalnya bermaksud menahan segala suara yang keluar dari pita suaranya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan seseorang (walaupun kenyataan Mebuki sudah curiga dan bahkan berpikir yang iya-iya). Ditangannya terdapat buku komik antologi berhalaman tebal.

"Kyaa~! So sweet sekali~" kata Sakura mengusap air liur yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Buku antologi yang dia baca merupakan antologi berisi percintaan anak remaja yang manis. Tidak. Tidak cuma remaja yang manis. Tepatnya percintaan anak remaja laki-laki yang bikin panas dingin atau yang terkenal dengan nama Boys Love. Lalu mengapa Sakura memilikinya? Itu karena Sakura seorang fujoshi yaitu penyuka cinta sesama jenis. Perlu diingatkan dan ditegaskan bahwa fujoshi atau fudanshi belum tentu maho. Namanya juga penyuka CINTA sesama jenis. Sakura sendiri memiliki kekasih LAKI-LAKI bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang ganteng luar dalam.

Sakura sendiri tidak memiliki satu buku antologi saja. Kalau kalian berkunjung ke kamar Sakura, maka kalian akan menemukan banyak sekali buku Boys Love yang dia sembunyikan di dalam sarung bantal, sarung guling, sprei kasur, dibalik lemari baju, lemari pakaian, diselip dimeja belajar, di dalam laci, tertumpuk buku-buku pelajarannya dan berbagai tempat yang membuat buku-bukunya selalu terjaga dari temuan Mebuki ketika membereskan kamarnya. Kalau dia menemukan satu buku saja, maka Sakura harus siap menerima rasa panas dan nyeri di bokongnya karena Mebuki akan menamparnya berkali-kali sebagai hukuman.

"Ayo ciuman! Ayo ciuman! Eh, tidak jadi. Pengarangnya PHP, nih!" gerutu Sakura kecewa begitu membalikkan halamannya.

"Wah, cocok nih. Dia memang pantes jadi seme daripada uke. Dia good boy, sih," komen Sakura sambil terkikik.

"Kyaa~! Bodinya hot banget!" Sakura fangirling-an lebay begitu menemukan salah satu karakter yang berpose seksi dengan celana renang yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Bahkan Sakura pernah fangirling-an sambil kayang, jungkir balik, dan terkadang tanpa sadar salto di udara. Efek ikut klub senam mungkin?

"Ooh...jadi seme itu penyerang sedangkan uke itu penerima," kata Sakura manggut-manggut ketika membaca informasi didalam buku tersebut. "Seme itu macam striker bola itu, ya," gumam Sakura yang sepertinya salah pengertian.

. . .

[Esok paginya...]

Seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sudah terkenal di kalangan anak-anak itu berjalan dengan tenang menuju sekolahnya. Warna matanya yang obsidian itu menunjukkan betapa dirinya tidak niat untuk melanjutkan hidup di dunia ini. Secara sorot mata yang membosankan sih, iya. Tapi tidak tahu lagi kalau dari otak dan hatinya.

"Satu tambah satu dua. Dua tambah dua empat. Empat tambah empat delapan. Delapan tambah delapan enam belas. Enam belas tambah enam belas tiga dua. Tiga dua tambah tiga dua enam empat. Enam empat tambah enak empat satu dua delapan. Oke, sip." gumam Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya sampai dia selalu menghafalkan rumus matematika anak kelas 1 SD daripada menghafalkan rumus variabelnya yang membuat bumi berputar itu.

"Sasuke!" terdengar suara teriakan panjang dari belakang. Suara itu sangat memekakkan telinga sehingga Sasuke langsung tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan mencari sosok Sakura yang selalu mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan gaya yang selalu berubah-ubah sehingga membuat Sasuke tambah kagum akan kecantikannya setiap hari. Bahkan saat menyatakan cinta pada anak Kizashi itu, Sakura memakai gaya rambut crown braid sehingga membuat Sasuke lebih gugup daripada saat-saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu sebelumnya. Ah, baginya Sakura selalu cantik setiap menggayakan rambutnya dengan gaya apapun, yang jelas jangan memakai gaya rambut seperti chonmage, afro, apalagi mohawk.

"Oh, Sakura," tanpa sadar mata yang berkilat seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup itu tampak berbinar begitu menemukan gadis musim semi itu tengah berlari dengan semangat kearahnya.

|DUK|

Tiba-tiba Sakura menendang kaki Sasuke begitu sampai didekatnya membuat Sasuke melebarkan obsidiannya karena kaget.

"Pagi, Sasuke," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ugh," Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi menahan nyeri pada kakinya. 'Ah, mungkin dia sedang tersandung,' batin Sasuke berpikiran postif. "P-pagi," katanya gagap karena menahan sakit.

"Hari ini kuputuskan aku adalah sememu (penyerang), Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke diam untuk sesaat. Pipinya memerah karena Sakura telah mengatakan hal yang tabu untuk semua lelaki normal (penyuka berbeda jenis). "Apa?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Dan kau adalah uke (penerima), Sasuke. Sudah kuputuskan dan keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat." kata Sakura mengakhiri perkataannya secara sepihak.

'Oke...?' batin Sasuke penuh tanya. Lalu mengikuti Sakura yang mulai berjalan menjauh tanpa bertanya apa-apa. Berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah lelucon belaka.

. . .

[Esok paginya...]

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Sasuke terus menghafal rumus matematika anak kelas 1 SD. Mentang-mentang jenius sehingga tidak tahu harus menghafal apapun.

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya pula, Sakura selalu memanggil namanya dengan langkah kakinya yang mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya dengan nada panjang.

"Sakura-chan," kata Sasuke dengan suffix -chan tanda bertambah dekatnya hubungan mereka. Mungkin karena Sakura yang memberi gantungan kunci Danbo dengan wajah stoic sebagai tanda cintanya terhadap Sasuke. Sepertinya dalam hubungan ini, Sasuke-lah yang paling banyak berharap terjaganya hubungan ini dan pada Sakura.

|BRUK|

"Egh!" jerit Sasuke ketika Sakura melompat dan memeluk lehernya sehingga membuat anak bungsu Fugaku itu menjerit menahan nafas.

"Pagi, Sasuke," bisik Sakura.

"P-pagi," balas Sasuke dengan suara serak. Dia memegang tangan Sakura entah dia ingin melepas tangannya atau malah memepererat dekapannya.

"Apakah menyenangkan jadi seorang uke?" tanya Sakura semangat.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Sejak kapan dia menjadi seorang uke? Maksudnya, kapan dia melakukan hubungan homo dengan pria lain? Sasuke bukan homo dan tidak berniat menjadi seorang homo. Itu penyimpangan seksual bagi pemuda hetero sepertinya.

Maka untuk menyenangkan kekasihnya, Sasuke pun mengangguk dengan susah payah karena Sakura menahan ruang gerak lehernya.

Sakura berteriak senang namun dia tidak melepeskan dekapan Sasuke. Mulanya Sasuke mendiamkannya. Hitung-hitung mendapat keuntungan dapat menyentuh dada gadis itu meski harus menggunakan punggung. Lalu, Sasuke membuka mulut.

"Sakura-chan tidak keberatan untuk melepaskan tanganmu?" tanyanya sopan dengan keringat dingin.

. . .

[Esok paginya...]

Sasuke turun dari kereta dengan wajah berseri-seri. Entah apa yang terjadi, sepertinya moodnya sangat baik hari ini.

"Sakura-chan akan berkunjung ke rumahku, Sakura-chan akan berkunjung ke rumahku, Sakura-chan akan berkunjung ke rumahku, Sakura-chan akan berkunjung ke rumahku, Sakura-chan akan berkunjung ke rumahku!" gumam Sasuke. Sepertinya itu yang membuat moodnya sudah bagus pagi-pagi.

"Sasuke!" seperti biasa, Sakura memanggil namanya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya keatas. Rambutnya yang panjang kali ini dibiarkan tergerai sehingga rambutnya mengawang diterpa angin.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menutup mulut, 'astaga, cantik sekali!' begitulah yang ada dipikirannya. "Sakura-chan!" Sasuke balas melambaikan tangan. Entah kenapa, sifatnya perlahan berubah sejak berpacaran dengan Sakura.

|DUAAKKHH|

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan saat suara keras itu terdengar. Kedua kakinya terangkat dan tidak menyentuh tanah. "Eh?" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya.

"Morning, Sasuke-chan!" cengir Sakura yang sudah berada di bawahnya.

'Sliding tackle?' Sasuke menganga. Mencoba mem-backward kejadian tadi. Dimana Sakura yang menyapanya sambil berlari keatasnya. Lalu, Sakura yang perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Dan Sakura meluncur dengan kaki yang satu didepan tanpa peduli seragamnya yang akan kotor karena debu.

'Sakura, mengapa kau begitu kejam padaku hari-hari ini?' batin Sasuke sedih sebelum wajahnya menyentuh tanah dan pingsan.

Semua orang yang disana mendekati Sakura yang duduk bersimpuh disebelah tubuh Sasuke. Tampak darah yang mengucur dari hidung Sasuke.

"Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Kiba menepuk pundak Sakura yang berwajah bingung.

"Kau apakan Sasuke?!" tanya Karin ketus.

"Aku hanya memberinya slide tackle biasa, kok," jawab Sakura menggaruk kepalanya tanpa dosa.

"Apa?!" teriak semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke UKS dan dibaringkan disitu," saran Hinata disertai anggukan Naruto disebelahnya.

Sakura menepuk tangannya. Lalu menggendong Sasuke ala bridal style dengan mudah. "Karena aku yang membuatnya pingsan seperti ini, maka akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab!" kata Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka yang menganga.

"Sakura benar-benar lelaki sekali!" teriak Naruto melihat Sakura yang berlari dengan menggendong Sasuke bak adegan putri dan pangeran.

. . .

Sakura mengusap keringatnya setelah membaringkan Sasuke diatang ranjang UKS. Lalu Sakura mengambil secarik tisu lalu dia basahkan dengan air. Setelah itu, dengan tisu yang basah itu, Sakura membersihkan wajah Sasuke yang tampak kotor.

"Nah, sekarang sudah bersih," kata Sakura puas begitu melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah bersih tanpa debu sedikitpun.

Sakura mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Sasuke. Memencet hidungnya untuk mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah. Setelah memastikan darah tidak mengalir dari hidungnya, Sakura kembali membersihkan wajah Sasuke sehingga tidak ada lagi noda darah yang tersisa.

"Sakura...?" gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya.

"Arigatoo ne..." kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan. "Apa salahku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke berusaha duduk dengan susah payah. Pusing dikepalanya masih terasa.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Mengapa kau kasar padaku hari-hari ini? Kau benci padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar namun tersirat kesedihan didalamnya.

"Ooh, itu..." Sakura manggut-manggut tanpa dosa. Lalu mengobok-ngobok isi tasnya. Mengeluarkan buku antologi boys love dan membuka isinya. Dia menunjukkan isinya pada Sasuke tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Aah!" Sasuke menutup matanya malu. "Mengapa ada gambar pria dengan pria berciuman begitu?!" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Aku seorang fujoshi, Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Lalu?!" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang seme (penyerang) dan aku ingin kau menjadi seorang uke (penerima)," jawab Sakura.

"Jadi itu alasan kau melakukan ini?!" Sasuke mengurut dahinya. Tak disangka bahwa Sakura salah pengertian untuk hal sesederhana ini.

Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura dengan wajah memerah. "Akan kuajarkan seme dan uke yang sebenarnya kepadamu, Sakura-chan!" kata Sasuke berapi-api.

Sakura menatap Sasuke polos. "Kau seorang gay, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepala.

"Tentu saja tidak! Pokoknya akan kujelaskan seme dan uke yang sebenarnya padamu saat kau berkunjung ke rumahku sore ini!" ujar Sasuke sambil melotot.

"Oke," Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

Sakura pun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir Sasuke. "Jangan lupa, ya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, obsidian itu tampak berbinar karena ulah gadis bermata emerald tersebut. Sasuke pun mengangguk mantap.

. . .

Sasuke menghela nafas. Setelah mengantar Sakura pulang, Sasuke bermaksud menuju toko buku.

"Dimana rak untuk buku yaoi?" tanya Sasuke begitu memasuki toko kepada kasir.

Kasir yang saat itu sedang membaca hentai itu buru-buru menutup bukunya karena kaget. "Di rak situ," jawabnya sopan sambil menunjuk sebuah rak dibelakang.

Sasuke berlari kecil menuju rak buku yang paling dihindari semua pria hetero namun sangat digemari oleh para perempuan fujoshi akut.

Sasuke berhenti didepan rak yang dimaksud. Dia melihat banyak sekali wanita yang berdiri disitu. Mereka menatap Sasuke ketika bermaksud memilih buku.

"Wah orang itu tampan, ya," kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Benar, benar. Pasti dia ingin membeli buku untuk dirinya atau untuk pacarnya (*kareshi)," kata mereka.

Rahang Sasuke jatuh mendengarnya. 'Pacarku itu perempuan (*kanojo), bukan laki-laki (*kareshi)! Aku bukan gay!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati

"Benar, ya. Pria tampan itu kalau tidak brengsek, ya gay," komentar yang lain.

'Sudah kubilang aku bukan gay!' jerit Sasuke nyaris putus asa. Dengan asal, dia mengambil salah satu buku dan pergi dari situ sebelum mendengar wanita itu berkata macam-macam dengannya.

"Aku beli ini," kata Sasuke tajam kepada kasir toko.

Kasir toko itu tersenyum misterius ketika melihat sampul bukunya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" kata Sasuke sinis ketika melihat wajah Si Kasir Toko. 'Gay, gay, gay. Aku ini murni hetero, dasar bodoh!' ingin sekali Sasuke mengatakan itu.

. . .

Sasuke menelan ludah. Hanya melihat sampulnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke merinding. Rasanya seperti ada yang menggelitik lehernya.

"Ayo, demi Sakura-chan!" Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya. Sasuke pun mulai membuka halaman pertama. Pertamanya hanya gambar biasa. Hanya sepasang anak kecil yang bersahabat. 'Rupanya tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan,' kata Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Waah!" jerit Sasuke kemudian sambil melempar buku itu disembarang tempat saat dirinya melihat adegan eksplisit didalamnya. "Apa yang telah kulihat, Kami-sama?" Sasuke mengelus dada.

Namun demi menyenangkan Sakura, maka Sasuke bersiap menanggung resiko yang akan dihadapi. Sasuke pun memungut buku itu.

Lalu takut-takut membuka isinya. "Waah!" jerit Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya sambil melempar buku itu (lagi) disemberang tempat.

. . .

Sakura menekan bel rumah kediaman Uchiha. Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah dibuka oleh kakak Sasuke, Itachi.

"Oh, pacar Sasuke rupanya," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sore, Itachi-san," katanya Sakura membungkukkan tubuh untuk bersikap formal.

"Sakura-chan terlalu formal, ya. Panggil aku Itachi-nii atau Itachi-kun, saja. Oh, Sasuke ada dikamarnya. Akan kuantar kau kesana," kata Itachi mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Itachi mendorong tubuh Sakura menuju kamar Sasuke. Mereka berhenti didepan pintu kamar dengan katakana bertuliskan 'Sasuke' didepannya.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan sudah ada didepan pintu kamarmu, lho," kata Itachi sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu dibuka oleh Sasuke. "Sakura-chan," kata Sasuke terdengar datar, namun didalam lubuk hatinya, dia senang akan kedatangan Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum misterius. Lalu mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke lalu menutup pintunya. "Bersenang-senanglah berdua dikamar!" kata Itachi dari luar.

Setelah mendengar langkah Itachi yang menjauh, Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke. "Apa itu arti sebenarnya seme dan uke?" tanya Sakura semangat.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Lalu mengambil buku yaoi-nya dan membuka bagian eksplisit dimana dua laki-laki tengah melakukan 'itu'.

"Yang ini seme, yang ini uke. Kau sudah mengerti perbedaannya?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk karakter-karakter komik dengan gugup.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. " Jadi seme bukan penyerang seperti yang aku lakukan sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Benar. Seme itu penyerang ketika melakukan 'itu'," kata Sasuke berusaha tenang, padahal saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau karena menjelaskan hal semesum ini pada Sakura.

Sakura menyeringai diam-diam.

|CRING|

Sasuke melebarkan mata saat mendengar rantai saling bersimbukkan. Saat tersadar, dia sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya kemana-mana. Sakura diam-diam memborgol tangannya.

"Sakura? Darimana kau dapatkan..." wajah Sasuke memucat.

Kali ini, buku antologi yaoi hentai Sasuke telah berada ditangan Sakura. "Kau akan menjadi uke-ku, Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan aura mencekam di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Jangan bilang kau mau..." karena Sasuke sudah melihat seluruh isi buku itu, maka Sasuke pun mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Sasuke..." mata Sakura berkilat tajam. "Bersiaplah!" Sakura melompat kearah tubuh Sasuke.

"Waaaaaaahhhhh!" jerit Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sakura tidak akan menjadi seme seutuhnya bila tidak mempraktekannya. Itu benar, 'kan?

 **~OWARI~**

. . .

. . .

 **A/N:**

Oke, akhirnya jadi fic Rate T! Gimana, guys? Maaf, ya kalau garing humornya...

Jangan lupa kasih review dan kritik bila saya ada kesalahan baik menulis maupun dari segi ide cerita, ya...

v

v


End file.
